In the Castle
by bizarrebri
Summary: Ichigo lives a calm life with his family in their village until one night his little sister is about to be attacked by wolves. Ichigo saves her but fails to save himself and is taken to a strange castle no one ever knew existed where he meets what become the most important people in his life.


Being the son of the village's lunatic doctor wasn't always the easiest thing, but it wasn't the worst thing either. Ever village had to have their crazy villager, or village idiot, and in this village it was Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki. However, unlike your average village outcast, Isshin was rather well liked amongst the villagers because he was the closest, and cheapest, doctor around; that being said the man still made enough money to support himself and his three children. Many years back his wife had died from a terrible disease, leaving him with their son, Ichigo, and twin daughters, Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo was now nearing eighteen years old while the twins were still only fourteen.

It was late December, the ground covered in a thick blanket of snow that continued to grow thicker under the soft glow of that nights moon. There was a warm fire going in the Kurosaki household, where little Yuzu cooked the family's meal as she did every night while her elder brother and sister cut their meat and vegetables and their father tended to any lingering patientes in their small clinic. Though, tonight, mere moments after the last patient of the night left Isshin came into the house holding a small doll.

'"That woman, she must have had this on her for her daughter. She left it here. I'll only be a minute, I must return this."

"Oh, no, pa! I'll go! Supper is almost done, it'll be ready by the time i get back, please let me!" Isshin sighed as his youngest child begged him to go out into the unforgiving cold to return the doll.

"Very well, but you take me coat with you and you be careful, you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes pa!" She giggled as she took hold of the doll and grabbed her fathers overly large coat and was out the door running.

"That girl is always bursting with joy to get out of this house."

"Well, it really isn't often you let her go out, father." Ichigo chided as he set bowls on the table.

Dinner was ready and by now, cooling and the family still waited for Yuzu's return. Ichigo stood from the table and slid his coat on.

"I'm going to look for her, I'm sure she just got lost on the way back."

"Ichigo, wait," Isshin handed his son a small dagger, "please, if for nothing else, my peace of mind." Ichigo nodded as he took the weapon and left.

Ichigo was able to follow footstep most of the way, the falling snow gentle enough to leave them still visible; but upon hearing a scream from the woods that was unsettlingly close to the sound of his little sister he was off running. In the midst of the dense forest was Yuzu, surrounded by a pack of snarling wolves.

"Hey! Back off!" Ichigo yelled as he charged for his sister, dagger drawn.

"I-Ichigo, I'm sorry." His sister sobbed to him when he reachered her. He took his jacket off and wrapped her as he shushed her.

"Yuzu, you go, run as fast as you can you understand me?"

"But Ichigo-"

"No buts, I'll be right behind you in a moment. Now you mind me and run as fast as your little legs will take you. I love you, Yuzu." He kissed her atop the head and pushed her free from the cirlce of wolves, swinging his dagger at any of them that dared to look after her. In complete truth, Ichigo didn't really expect to get out of the forest, but he knew Yuzu would never leave him to die. So now, with her convinced her older brother would follow behind shortly, he crouched in the middle of a pack of angry wolves in the midst of winter, with no covering. This should end well.

It didn't take long for the wolves to charge him.

\--

It was a regular night at the castle, quiet all around as the servants lounged in the common room but the fire we the master sulked in his wing of the castle. That was until Starrk made an announcement from his place lounging in front of the fire place.

"It seems the wolves found someone in our woods." Starrk was the general grounds keeper of the palace and ever since he was a boy he'd held a fondness for wolves and eventually was able to seemingly communicate with them, and he would often state when the wolves were in distress, or if they'd found something to prey on. Ulquiorra, head of servants, sighed.

"Did they stain our snows in human blood? You know that will be an issue with the villagers. They'll be in there for weeks hunting down the wolves."

"I supose you're right. I'll go handle it." The tall man sighed as he stood, already wrapped in his ever present coat, and walked out of the palace.

The wolves were aware of his presense, as they always were, and they made a hole in their circle of defense for him to walk through. In the middle lay an unconcious man with light coverings of blood, snow, and bruises over most of his body.

"What brainless mule enters this deep into the woods at this time of year with no coverings at this time of night?" Starrk questioned no one in particular as he wrapped the young man in his coat and lifted him, one wolf snapping at him.

"I believe you've had enough of your fun, Lillinet."

Starrk carried the young man beaten and wrapped in his favorite coat back to the castle where no one had moved from their spots. He stode into the common room and instantly Harribel, head of kitchen staff, along with Nelliel her daughter, were at Starrk's side.

"Oh no, did the wolves do this to him? Why on Earth was he out there without a coat? Oh my, is he did?" Nelliel questioned rapidly while her mother was gathering blankets, snatching a pillow from the couch and laying them out in front of the fire where Starrk was previously laying.

"Bring him here and let me have a look." Starrk did as he was told and layed the boy out on his back on the thick blanket she had set out. She checked his pulse to confirm he was still alive. "It's weak but salvagable. Nelliel, go get me some warm water and cloths, will you? Starrk, would you might getting medical wrap along with a thread and needle please?"

The two followed her requests while Ulquiorra stood to walk over to her kneeling over the young man. "What exactly do you think you are doing? The young master woukd have our heads if he knew this man was even in here."

"Ulquiorra, I am well aware of what he would do. I am also well aware that our time in this castle has cause some of your heart to shrivel away, but we can save this man and that is what I'm going to do. The young master rarely leaves his quaters, but if by some chance the young master finds out, I will take full responsability." Ulquiorra gave a deep sigh as Nelliel returned with rags and a bowl full of warm water; Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Nell each took a rag and began wiping the blood and soil from the boy's skin. Starrk returned with medical supplies and handed them to Ulquiorra and Harribel, who started wrapping bite and claw marks, stitches only needed around his right ankle and left biscep.

"Alright, now what exactly do you plan to do with him?" Ulquiorra questioned. The maitra d, Nnoitra, chose that moment to speak up.

"We could keep him in one of the spare rooms until he wakes up and is well enough to go home."

"Oh, it'd be nice to finally have someone new around this damned castle. It gets so boring!" Shinji, head maid as well as Nnoitra's boyfriend, sighed dramatically as he draped himself over Nnoitra's lap.

"Very well, he can stay, however, if young master finds out, you're all going down with me."

The whole room nodded in agreeance with Ulquiorra.

 ** _Unedited. If you couldnt tell, this is based off of something._**


End file.
